Aujourd'hui était un grand jour
by Rubis-san
Summary: * "Cela faisait si longtemps, si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas serrée comme cela contre son sein, qu'elle n'avait pas senti sa chaleur, qu'elle n'avait pas humé la fragrance de ses cheveux, de sa peau, de tout. Qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie mère. Et tout cela, c'était presque déjà trop. Entre ses bras, elle tenait le monde." *


**_Aujourd'hui était un grand jour_**

_**ou**_

_**Entre ses bras, elle tenait le monde**_

* * *

**Auteur : **Rubis-san, alias moi 8D *sbaaf*

**Genres : **One-shot, family, drame.

**Crédits : **One Piece ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, ce grand génie ! =)

**La petite note : **Bonjour bonjour chers lecteurs ! :D Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ce petit OS sur Nico Olvia (un personnage dont on ne parle pas assez malheureusement) qui me trottait dans la tête depuis deux-trois semaines et que j'ai fini par écrire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour.

Nico Olvia avait revu sa fille.

Elle allait aussi connaître sa mort, mais aujourd'hui était un grand jour.

Car Nico Olvia avait revu sa fille.

Ce petit être qu'elle avait quitté à regrets il y a des années, qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de voir grandir mais qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de s'imaginer, en rêves ou en souvenirs. _Sa fille, sa petite fille. _Le fruit de ses entrailles. Elle lui avait tant manqué.

Les larmes avaient coulé quand la jeune femme avait aperçu la fillette, quand elle avait réalisé _qui_ se tenait en face d'elle. Son cœur avait tambouriné dans sa poitrine comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Fort, si fort qu'elle avait cru se briser. Et tout avait explosé en elle lorsque, éperdue et tremblante, elle avait ouvert ses bras à l'enfant, lorsqu'elle l'avait étreinte désespérément contre elle. Cela faisait si longtemps, si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas serrée comme cela contre son sein, qu'elle n'avait pas senti sa chaleur, qu'elle n'avait pas humé la fragrance de ses cheveux, de sa peau, de tout. _Qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie mère. _Et c'était si beau, si bon que ç'en était presque irréel, presque incroyable. Jamais rien n'avait été aussi magique que son corps pressé contre celui, frêle, de sa fille, que leurs odeurs qui se mélangeaient, leurs chevelures, blonde et brune, qui se mêlaient, leurs poitrines qui se soulevaient en un duo parfait. Que leurs cœurs qui battaient enfin à l'unisson, comme ils auraient toujours dû le faire. Et tout cela, c'était presque déjà trop.

_Entre ses bras, elle tenait le monde._

Mais, malheureusement, fatalement, elle devait partir, vite, trop vite, _immédiatement_, parce que toute la mémoire d'un peuple, toute la mémoire d'un monde reposait sur ses épaules.

Alors elle courait, elle _fuyait _– car n'était-ce pas cela ? – vers l'arbre du savoir, tentant d'ignorer les appels implorants et désespérés de la fillette. Abattue, _déchirée _de devoir à nouveau abandonner son enfant à peine retrouvée. Mais il le fallait, c'était le prix à payer. Elle avait choisi, il y a bien longtemps, d'en assumer les conséquences. Mais dieu que ce sacrifice était douloureux ! Dieu qu'il faisait mal !

Alors la jeune femme fuyait, _vite_, le plus vite possible, le plus loin possible de la chair de sa chair, parce qu'elle_ savait _que si elle se retournait ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, elle n'aurait plus la force de repartir. Elle se perdrait dans les yeux brillants de larmes de sa fille, et ne pourrait plus jamais en ressortir, ne _voudrait _plus jamais en ressortir. Elle n'en aurait tout simplement plus le courage. Elle étreindrait juste son enfant très fort contre elle pour ne plus la lâcher. Et peu importerait que toute une île s'écroule sous leurs pieds, peu importerait que tout un océan les engloutisse, peu importerait que tout un univers s'effondre autour d'elles. Parce que Nico Olvia tiendrait déjà tout un monde dans ses bras, Nico Olvia tiendrait déjà tout. Et rien, _jamais_, ne pourrait l'égaler ou être plus beau.

Mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste, pas le droit de se laisser aller. Car toute la mémoire d'un peuple, toute la mémoire d'un monde reposait sur ses épaules. Et elle ne pouvait permettre que celle-ci disparaisse, que la sienne et celle de sa fille s'évaporent avec elle. Les générations futures devaient pouvoir savoir leur passé, découvrir leur histoire. Connaître les actes immondes qu'avait commis cette justice qui n'en était pas une, qui n'en serait jamais. La connaissance d'Ohara ne devait pas sombrer dans les abysses en même temps que l'île, car alors le Gouvernement Mondial aurait détruit l'ultime preuve de son illégitimité, car alors le Gouvernement Mondial aurait gagné. Et cela Olvia ne pouvait l'autoriser.

Alors la jeune femme quittait encore une fois à regrets son enfant pour aller à la poursuite de la connaissance et la sauvegarder, bridant ses larmes, cadenassant son cœur. Laissant Robin avec, à la place d'une mère, un géant. Lui au moins saurait la protéger et la guider à travers cette vie injuste et difficile. Grâce à lui, sa fille survivrait. Même si elle aurait voulu pouvoir survivre avec elle. Mais, avec ou sans elle, Robin vivrait. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

L'archéologue pénétra enfin dans l'arbre du savoir et l'atmosphère étouffante qui y régnait. Le grand végétal était déjà à demi enflammé. Les historiens s'activaient afin de sauver les livres qui n'avaient pas encore été consumés par les feux du buster call. Certains avaient déjà péri, brûlés par l'incendie. Olvia rejoignit ses compagnons et s'acharna elle aussi à rassembler le plus grand nombre d'ouvrages possible, pour, des fenêtres, les jeter dans le lac et, de ce fait, leur épargner la fournaise meurtrière. Totalement concentrée sur sa tâche malgré qu'elle commençât à suffoquer, dans son esprit dansait pourtant le souvenir du petit être qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, _encore_. Et elle ne savait plus vraiment si l'émotion qui lui serrait la gorge était due à la joie d'avoir revu la fillette ou à la tristesse de savoir qu'elle n'en aurait plus jamais l'occasion, qu'elle devrait se contenter de l'étreinte trop brève qu'elles avaient partagée. Une larme roula sur la joue sale de cendres de la femme tandis que les courtes retrouvailles lui semblaient vieilles de plusieurs siècles alors même qu'elles ne dataient que de quelques minutes.

Olvia l'essuya en même temps qu'elle toussait, l'air devenant de plus en plus irrespirable. Elle devait juste penser à sa tâche. _Juste à cela, pas à Robin, pas à sa fille._ Sinon elle aurait trop envie de la rejoindre. Et cela elle ne le pouvait pas. L'historienne reprit son ouvrage, occultant l'enfant de ses pensées. Elle pensa seulement à ses yeux qui la piquaient et la faisaient voir flou, irrités par les flammes mortelles. Seulement aux quelques braises ardentes qui avaient troué ses vêtements et brûlé sa peau. Seulement à l'arbre ancestral qui craquait de toutes parts autour d'elle. Seulement à saisir livre après livre, comme tous les autres archéologues, et à rapidement les lancer dans l'eau salvatrice. Elle se concentra juste sur les corps qui s'écroulaient au fur et à mesure que les feux envahissaient les lieux. Juste sur sa gorge sèche et asphyxiée. Juste sur ses poumons privés d'oxygène. Juste sur son cœur qui battait faiblement. Juste sur sa chute quand elle s'effondra à son tour.

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle ne pouvait même plus respirer. Elle ne voyait plus rien, sinon une vague couleur orangée qui s'agitait devant ses yeux. Elle ne ressentait plus rien, elle se sentait juste lourde et fatiguée. C'était fini, elle le savait. Elle ne se relèverait pas, elle ne se relèverait plus. Alors au milieu des flammes qui léchaient son épiderme, qui la consumaient lentement, Nico Olvia se permit une ultime fois de redevenir mère.

Elle ferma les yeux. Sa dernière image fut celle d'une fillette aux cheveux sombres qui courait vers elle et qu'elle serrait fortement dans ses bras. Elle se remémora la chaleur fébrile de ce petit corps d'enfant plaqué contre le sien, grand et adulte. La douceur de ces mèches sombres plaquées contre son cou. La senteur de cette peau, si semblable à la sienne et pourtant si différente, mélange subtil du parfum du père et de la mère. Elle redessina les contours du visage de l'enfant, de _son_ enfant. Ce visage qu'elle n'avait qu'entrevu alors qu'elle aurait voulu le contempler pour toujours. Ces pommettes hautes et ce front intelligent que Robin avait hérité de son géniteur. Ce nez aquilin et ces yeux d'azur que sa fille tenait d'elle. Ces lèvres fines que celle-ci avait reçues de ses deux parents. Une larme naquit au coin de l'œil embrumé d'Olvia. _Sa fille, sa petite fille._ Oh comme elle l'aimait ! Comme elle avait été heureuse de la revoir. Comme son âme et elle avaient débordé de l'étreindre contre son sein. Même si elle ne la reverrait plus avant longtemps, elle était comblée.

_Entre ses bras, elle avait tenu le monde._

La femme sourit faiblement de ses lèvres écorchées, au milieu des râles et des mourants. Et Nico Olvia quitta le monde, le cœur empli de joie.

* * *

Fin... Alors des impressions ? Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir à un auteur, même s'il est minuscule. ^^ N'hésitez pas à poster des critiques, positives et négatives, également, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de les lire, surtout si elles sont constructives. =)

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
